


ABCs of Shukita

by Vanilleroks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ABC Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: The ABC challenge will never die! Plus, I wanted a reason to write again. I figured this was a good way to get back into it.Updates every Monday and Wednesday around 2 P.M PST/PDT (whichever time is in effect)





	1. A is for Awkward Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back from my long absence with some Shukita. Don't worry, I've actually finished a majority of this before posting it. I'm learning!

It was a crisp and beautiful day down on Earth. It was, of course, just as beautiful in Heaven from an outside perspective, but there was something on Earth that made the day more appealing to Akira (rather someONE).  
  
He was sitting on a bench in a park, a pencil in hand and a sketchbook balancing clumsily on his lap. He was peacefully sketching the scene in front of him, the most serene yet focused expression on his face. It was that face exactly that captivated Akira so.  
  
“You could just talk to him, you know,” Ann nudged his shoulder.  
  
She was right, of course. It wasn’t rare for angels to visit the Earth. Granted, they usually went down to perform a miracle or two before returning to Heaven, but nobody would think twice if Akira were to go down there. Maybe he could introduce himself. Perhaps they could become friends. Perhaps, in time, even more.  
  
Akira took a deep breath before nodding once. He changed into more Earth-casual clothing before making the trip down. It wasn’t long these days; the trip only took about two minutes as opposed to the trip when the Fallen, well, fell.  
  
Before he knew it, he was standing in the park, two feet behind the artist. With a quick glance around to make sure nobody had noticed his arrival, Akira casually took a seat beside the artist.  
  
Neither of them said anything. The artist didn’t even seem to notice Akira sit down. He was focused on his drawing, which made it easy for Akira to take in his delicate features. The artist was certainly beautiful. Akira would go as far as saying that the artist himself looked like a piece of art.  
  
Finally, Akira cleared his throat, softly saying, “Hello,”  
  
The artist blinked, looking at Akira for the first time. He hesitated before resting the sketchpad down on his knees, his pencil still between his fingers.  
  
“Hello. Can I help you?”  
  
“I like your drawing. It’s very…” he tried to think of a good word, but he could only manage, “nice.”  
  
“Thank you?”  
  
As an angel, Akira didn’t interact with humans very much. This was a lot more awkward than he had anticipated. They sat in silence for a few moments, awkwardly shifting their gazes away from each other. The artist even slid an inch away from him in a not-so-subtle manner. He had to think of something quickly if he wanted any sort of relationship with this guy.  
  
“My name is Akira,” he began, “and I’m really awful at interacting with people, so sorry for that. Excuse me for being forward, but I’d very much like to get to know you. Would you like to get coffee with me?”  
  
More silence. Akira found himself worried that he had overstepped. It was a mistake saying anything. He should have just been satisfied with watching the artist from afar.  
“Don’t you think you should ask my name before you ask me on a date?”  
  
Akira, startled by the sudden noise, turned to look at the artist. His lips were curved into a small smile, which looked equal parts amused and sincere. Akira nodded, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter.  
  
“Akira Kurusu,” he said, holding his hand out.  
  
The artist shook his hand with a firm yet gentle shake, “Yusuke Kitagawa. Nice to meet you.”  
  
He stood up, packing his stuff.  
  
“Now,” Yusuke grinned, “let’s go get that coffee.”


	2. B is for Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was late because of errands. Sorry about that.
> 
> Also, I did all the formatting on my phone, so sorry if anything looks funky

Yusuke frowned at his phone. He had gotten a message, but it wasn’t from who he was expecting one from. He was waiting for an apology text from Akira. Or any text really. It had already been a week since Yusuke had childishly demanded they take a break after an argument. He thought Akira would have apologized by now, but he hadn’t yet. Yusuke knew he was being immature and, frankly, stubborn; however, Akira had hurt his feelings.  
  
Sure, Yusuke was getting a bit ridiculous with all of the paintings of Akira, but was it bad that he found his lover so aesthetically pleasing? Yes, there were canvases everywhere in their place, but Yusuke just hadn’t found a suitable storage place for them yet. Was it so terrible of him to want to give them a good place to stay so they wouldn’t get ruined? As an artist,Yusuke didn’t think so.  
  
Akira most likely didn’t mean to be so harsh. After all, he was, at his core, a gentle and loving person. However, telling Yusuke to “get rid of” his artwork felt like a slap in the face.  
  
Was calling for a break because of that excessive? Probably, but Akira was meant to have come home and apologize immediately after. They had never gone so long without talking before. It was honestly becoming one of the most painful experiences for Yusuke.  
  
His chest hurt. It felt like his heart was being squeezed painfully tight by some outside source. Part of him wanted to just call Akira and tell him to come back, but his stubborn side wouldn’t let him. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Not in his eyes, at least.  
  
He didn’t know what to do. As an artist, his usual response to emotions was to paint them, yet when he sat in front of a canvas, he couldn’t will himself to paint. It was if he was missing his inspiration. His muse.  
  
Akira.  
  
Perhaps the lack of messages meant that Akira was happier without him. Was their relationship over for good? Yusuke didn’t know what to do if that were true. The thought itself was enough to make him cry. In fact, he was crying. How long had he been crying?  
  
He sat up from his spot on the bed, wiping his eyes. He hadn’t cried in so long that he was already developing a headache.  
  
He was being stupid. If he was going to rot in his bed lamenting, he should just apologize. He was sure Akira missed sleeping in his own bed just as much as Yusuke missed sleeping with him.  
  
He went to Akira’s contact and hit the call button. Each ring made him both nervous and desperate at the same time, every fibre of his being wanting Akira beside him. Yet, he was greeted with the machine’s automated voice telling him to leave a message.  
  
More tears spilled down his cheeks as he hung up the phone, letting his hand fall onto his lap. He didn’t know how to feel. It was his own fault that he felt this way, but it was so painful that he didn’t want to believe it was all happening like this.  
  
He was sitting there, crying for what felt like hours before he heard keys jingling outside the door. Without hesitation, he leapt off the bed and unlocked the door, throwing it open. Akira was standing there, soaking wet from rain that Yusuke hadn’t even noticed since he was locked in the apartment all day.  
  
It didn’t matter, though. They threw their arms around each other, embracing as if they never would again. Akira pulled back a bit, Yusuke meeting him in a desperate and fiery kiss. It was obvious then how much they missed each other.  
“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time before laughing.  
  
They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. It didn’t matter that they were just standing in the doorway or that it was raining, all that mattered was that they were together again.  
  
“Let’s never take a break again,” Yusuke whispered.  
  
“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @vanilleroks


	3. C is for Curry

Akira was washing dishes when the door to Cafe Leblanc opened. Sojiro greeted the customer, then joined Akira in the back. The older man tapped his shoulder, giving him a smile before gesturing towards the main cafe.  
  
“You have a guest. Bring him a plate of curry.”  
  
Akira let Sojiro take over the dishwashing, preparing a plate of curry. As each second passed, his excitement grew. There was the chance that the guest could be Ryuji, but an even greater chance that it was Yusuke. They had been a couple for nearly 2 years now, but the excitement and anxiety at the idea of seeing him had yet to fade.  
  
With the plate prepared, Akira left the back. His eyes immediately fell on Yusuke, who was sitting in the usual booth. It had felt like forever since he had last seen the artist, but they hadn’t actually been apart for that long. Maybe a day at most.  
  
“Your curry, sir,” Akira teased, setting the plate down in front of Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke’s entire face seemed to light up as he looked at Akira. The sight made Akira’s insides do a flip. Had he always felt this giddy when they were together? Akira felt more excited than usual.  
  
“Thank you,” Yusuke replied as Akira slid into the booth, sitting beside him.  
  
Yusuke began to eat, Akira watching him. It felt weird for him to just watch Yusuke eat, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.  
  
“What?” Yusuke asked, putting down his eating utensils and using a napkin.  
  
“Nothing,” Akira responded, moving closer so that their thighs touched.  
  
Yusuke chuckled, looking at Akira. His grey eyes made Akira feel like mush. In the best way possible, of course.  
  
“Should you be doing that while you’re on the clock?”  
  
Akira shrugged, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his hand. Yusuke shook his head, picking up his utensils again and continuing to eat. Yusuke was the only person in existence that could make eating curry look so graceful. It honestly took Akira’s breath away.  
  
“Do you want to watch a movie today?” Yusuke asked, scooping up some rice.  
  
“Sure. I still have the one we rented the other day. We should watch it before we bring it back.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Yusuke said, putting the rice in his mouth.  
  
Akira wondered how Yusuke kept his mouth so clean while he ate. It didn’t matter how messy the food, Yusuke always came out of it cleaner than the average person. He wasn’t the type of person to have a piece of rice stuck to his lip.  
  
His _lips_. They were so… Perfect. Everything about Yusuke was perfect. It went against all laws of nature. No one was allowed to be so stunning.  
  
“You’re starting to make me feel self-conscious,” Yusuke mumbled, a slight blush turning his cheeks a light pink.  
  
Akira gingerly dipped his pinky into Yusuke’s curry, spreading the liquid onto Yusuke’s bottom lip. Before he could protest, Akira leaned forward and kissed Yusuke softly. At first, the artist was stiff, caught off guard by the whole interaction. However, that surprise was short-lived. Yusuke’s hand found Akira’s cheek, Akira’s hand sliding behind Yusuke’s neck.  
  
Their kisses were soft and gentle at first, slowly progressing to a kiss that made Akira shiver. They were so into it that they forgot where they were, the sound of Sojiro clearing his throat making them jump away from each other.  
  
“Go ahead and take your break early,” Sojiro said, the door to the cafe opening. “Wouldn’t want to make the customers uncomfortable.”  
  
“Right,” Akira looked back at Yusuke, who was suddenly really interested in his plate.  
  
“The curry is delicious as always, Boss,” Yusuke praised, stuffing some curry into his mouth.  
  
“Thanks,” Sojiro sighed, leaving them to take care of the customers who had walked in.  
  
Akira and Yusuke abandoned the booth, going upstairs. They sat there, embarrassed about losing themselves in that moment.  
  
“So… Movie?” Akira offered.  
  
“Yes. That.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow me on Tumblr! @vanilleroks


	4. D is for Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late! I got sick and couldn't will myself to format. Don't worry, I'll still be updating on Monday and Wednesday as promised!

Yusuke was sitting in front of his easel in the living room, a soft piano melody playing from the stereo. Akira was sitting on the couch, his chest rising and falling steadily. He had fallen asleep while reading, so Yusuke had decided to take the opportunity to start painting him. It was rare when Akira fell asleep in such good lighting, so Yusuke wanted to capture it.  
  
He was just about to finish with the fine details of Akira’s face when the song changed. Yusuke stopped, feeling nostalgic. This particular song had played at their wedding a few years back during their first dance together. Unfortunately for him, Akira had heard it, too. He sat up, ruining everything.  
  
“Ah,” Yusuke frowned, “my painting.”  
  
Akira rubbed his eye beneath his glasses, looking at Yusuke, “Sorry.”  
  
Yusuke sighed, smiling while setting his brush and palette down, “Don’t worry about it. I have plenty of time to capture your sleeping form.”  
  
Akira stood up, walking to Yusuke before offering him a hand.  
  
“I’m covered in paint,” Yusuke protested.  
  
“Dance with me,” Akira responded, ignoring the problem.  
  
They looked at each other for about five seconds before Yusuke took his hand, allowing Akira to pull him up. They held onto each other, beginning to dance. Yusuke closed his eyes, remembering how it felt when they got married.  
  
They had both shed tears that day; Yusuke when they had exchanged vows and Akira when they danced together. They had gotten married in Hawaii in the United States, and Japan had issued them a partnership certificate. That was as official as it got. It was like a dream come true, honestly. It was definitely the best day of Yusuke’s life.  
  
“This makes me want to get married again,” Yusuke smiled, Akira placing his head in the crook of Yusuke’s neck.  
  
“Me, too.”  
  
Their dancing turned into more of a sway, the two just holding each other and basking in the warmth they provided one another. As the song ended and transitioned into the next, they kept swaying. Yusuke didn’t even recognize the song that was playing, but that didn’t matter. He didn’t want this moment to end.  
  
“I love you,” Yusuke whispered, kissing the top of Akira’s head.  
  
“I love you, too,” Akira responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @vanilleroks


	5. E is for Enchantments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> This chapter contains major character death. It isn't graphic in any capacity, but I know the idea is very upsetting to some readers. If you can't handle death fics well, please wait until Wednesday and read the next update.

Akira sat on the edge of a high wall, his legs dangling over the ocean water far below. Being a warlock had its perks, of course, but these days he just found himself bored. There was nothing truly exciting to him anymore. He had lived through many millennia, and so there was nothing that he hadn’t seen or experienced at that point.  
  
Mortals were getting rather mundane these days. They hadn’t been inventing anything new or exciting. Everything was just another copy of something else. There was no originality, and it was dreadfully boring.  
  
He sighed, looking down at the water. There were many people that he missed. Well, one in particular.  
  
Long ago, he had fallen in love with another man. A tall, beautiful artist. Others found his lover to be eccentric, but Akira had loved every single thing about him. His lover’s smile was the last thing that had brought him any sort of joy.  
  
He was long gone, however. The years had taken him long ago. Akira, of course, had tried to find a way to make him immortal or take away his own immortality, but he didn’t crack the code in time. He died in Akira’s arms, his wrinkly face smiling at him even in death. It still pained him deeply to think about.  
  
There was an enchantment that Akira liked to cast when he missed his lover. He mumbled under his breath, snapping his fingers. The ocean below him began to show him his lover, sitting at an easel and painting with a serious expression. Then, it transitioned into his smiling face, which turned into him laughing.  
  
His eyes began to water, his heart feeling with a melancholic sort of feeling.  
  
“We will reunite again, Yusuke,” he promised, letting himself bask in the memory of the one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @Vanilleroks

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! My handle is @vanilleroks. I respond to messages and post sometimes lol.


End file.
